E foi assim que aconteceu: Itachi e Hotaru story
by Sweet Petit
Summary: Depois da guerra shinobi, Sasuke encontra um livro deixado para ele por seu irmão sobre a história de seu grande amor. Pós Massacre Uchiha. M por uma razão


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, infelizmente...**

**Também declaro que faço isso sem intenções lucrativas, além (espero) do divertimento de alguém.**

.

**Aviso: o site rouba palavras, virgulas e frases e nada que eu faço faz ele parar.**

.

.

**Mandem reviews, porque me faz muito feliz.**

**Mas muito muito mesmoooo.**

**Só um "oi, eu li"**

**Adoro quando mandam ideias e feedbacks, porque eles ajudam um bocado pra saber o que vou escrever.**

**.**

**.**

**Tenho outras fanfics de Naruto, Inuyasha e Harry Potter sendo escritas muitoooo vagarosamente, mas tá indo ^^**

**Se se interessar, dá uma lida (e um review, por favoooor) **

**.**

**.**

**Aproveite!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**.**

Seis anos se passaram da quarta grande guerra shinobi.

A vila escondida de Konoha foi reconstruída lentamente com a ajuda de sua aliada, Suna.

Tsunade, a quinta hokage deixou seu posto para um novo hokage, o herói da vila, para dedicar-se a área médica com Shizune e Sakura.

A equipe sete finalmente teve seu desfecho.

Kakashi conseguiu se recuperar e voltou a ser o professor preguiçoso de sempre, lendo seu Icha Icha Paradise a todo momento.

Sakura, graças a sua dedicação, superou sua mestre e tornou-se a melhor médica de Konoha.

Naruto, finalmente assumiu o posto de sexto hokage, trabalhando duro para manter o legado de seu pai, Jiraya e Itachi, mas sem deixar de fugir todo dia do escritório (para o ódio da sua secretária) pra comer ramen no Ichiraku.

Sasuke entregou-se a vila ao fim da guerra, passando por um julgamento extenso e cansativo.

Uma parte do conselho queria sua cabeça por tudo que ele fez, e a outra parte dizia que ele tudo que ele fez foi apenas efeito colateral do massacre Uchiha e as mentiras Madara Uchiha.

Felizmente, Naruto e Sakura estavam a seu lado apoiando-o por todo o processo, além, de surpreendentemente, vários de seus ex-colegas de academia testemunharam a seu favor.

O conselho então decidiu que ele não seria executado, mas que sua sentença seria a de quatro anos de prisão e quatro a sete anos de condicional, com um selo de conter seu chacra nos primeiros dois anos, mantendo-o no nível de um civil.

Ele enfrentou a prisão com o máximo de dignidade possível, sendo visitado todos os dias por seus amigos, que lhe traziam livros e tudo que pudesse lhe distrair.

Quando seus quatro anos se passaram ele foi libertado e por um ano, ele viveu numa condicional de segurança máxima, ainda dormindo na cadeia, e sendo seguido por um ANBU a todo os minutos do dia, principalmente enquanto realizava os empregos de nível genin que o conselho lhe arrumava, que ele fazia sem reclamar ou ligar para um ou outro olhar de reprovação para ele, porque no fim do dia, seus ex-colegas de equipe e várias amizades refeitas iriam encontra-lo e lhe dar bons dias.

Sakura e ele tinham ficado amigos de novo, e embora a medica-nin sempre fosse ter um sentimento por ele, a relação deles agora era muito mais de igual para igual.

A amizade dele e Naruto não tinha mudado nada. Os dois iam brigar, se xingar e se ignorar, mas no fim iam acabar rindo e conversando.

Quando o conselho decidiu afrouxar um pouco a condicional por pressão do hokage, Sasuke foi permitido sair da cadeia e embora ainda tivesse que ser supervisionado por um ANBU e usar o selo de prender chacra , foi permitido que ele voltasse a viver em convívio total com a população e missões menores acompanhado na área de Konoha.

Ele contou aos amigos um dia sua decisão de restaurar e voltar a morar no abandonado complexo Uchiha.

Muito trabalho seria necessário.

Apesar do complexo não ter sido derrubado, ninguém nunca cuidou do lugar do massacre.

Paredes e chãos cheios de sangue, móveis e roupas dos antigos ocupantes, todas estavam lá ainda.

Naruto e vários outros haviam concordado em ajudar, avaliar as condições das casas ,desocupar e limpa-las daqueles momentos horríveis.

Devagar, entre uma missão e outra, estavam conseguindo.

Mas uma hora, chegou a parte que Sasuke mais evitava.

A de entrar em sua antiga casa.

-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? –perguntou Naruto ao amigo na frente da casa, numa manhã de sábado.

Sasuke concordou.

Eles entraram na casa, acompanhado de Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Shino, Kiba e Konohomaru.

-Tomem cuidado, não sei se há armadilhas –disse Sasuke

Hinata ativou o Bakugan.

-A...aparentemente não há nenhuma aqui- disse a jovem Hyuuga.

Sasuke entrou na sala, seguido pelos outros.

Parou, tendo flashbacks de seu pai sentado lendo o jornal e sua mãe sorrindo pra ele a caminho da cozinha.

-Sasuke? –perguntou Naruto pondo a mão no seu ombro

-Não foi nada –disse ele ao amigo

-Bom, então, Ino, Shino e Kiba limpam e avaliam aqui em baixo, Hinata vai avaliar a estrutura da casa e eu, Sasuke, Sakura e Konohomaru vamos começar a limpar e juntar as coisas lá em cima. –disse Naruto.

-Hai –disseram todos começando seus trabalhos

No andar de cima, Sasuke foi ao quarto que era de Itachi, Konohomaru e Sakura foram ao quarto que era dos pais de Sasuke, Naruto ao antigo quarto de Sasuke.

Foi muito doloroso para ele estar no quarto do irmão. Mesmo depois deste tempo todo, parecia que o quarto ainda guardava o cheiro característico do irmão, lhe trazendo flashbacks dele.

Ele saiu do quarto, sem mexer em nada e fechou a porta, indo para seu quarto.

Naruto tinha aberto a janela de seu quarto, deixando o cheiro de poeira sair, iluminando o quarto.

-Muito difícil lá? - Perguntou Naruto

-Mais do que eu esperava –respondeu Sasuke

-Não tem que fazer isso –disse o loiro

-Eu preciso dar um ponto final a isso. –disse o Uchiha com firmeza- Só preciso ir um pouco mais devagar.

Naruto sorriu.

-Você seriamente tinha um dinossauro de brinquedo? –disse ele tirando um dinossauro de brinquedo de uma caixa.

-Eu nem imaginava que essa caixa ainda existia –disse ele caminhando par perto do amigo.

Ele ouviu um ranger e parou.

-O que foi? –perguntou o loiro ao amigo de testa franzida.

-Essas tábuas não rangiam. –disse Sasuke.

-Será que estão velhas? –perguntou Naruto.

O Uchiha deu nos ombros. Que ele se embrava, não haviam armadilhas ou nada perigoso em seu quarto.

Os dois começaram a encaixotar as coisas antigas de Sasuke, até Hinata e o resto das pessoas que arrumavam o andar de baixo aparecerem na porta.

-Na..Naruto –começou ela

-O que foi, Hinata-chan?

-Eu..eu estava olhando a estru-u-tura e vi alguma coisa lá de baixo...

-Alguma coisa? –perguntou Sasuke

Hinata concordou.

-Parece estar de baixo do chão, bem perto da cama.

Naruto e Sasuke se olharam.

-Será.. será que tem alguma coisa debaixo dessas tábuas? –perguntou Naruto

Hinata ativou o Byakugan de novo.

-Onde? –perguntou o Uchiha

Ela andou até o local e apontou

-Aqui.

Sasuke foi até o local indicado e tocou o chão, que fez barulho.

-É onde as tábuas rangiam. –informou ele.

Com cuidado, ele começou a tentar tirar as tábuas, que ele notou estarem soltas.

-Tem alguma coisa aqui –disse ele, tirando várias tábuas.

-Tem certeza que é seguro fazer isso? Pode ser alguma armadilha –perguntou Hinata

Ele colocou a mão no buraco e tirou alguma coisa embrulhada.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Sakura entrando no quarto.

-Shiu, testa! Achamos alguma coisa.

Sasuke pôs o embrulho no colo e abriu com cuidado.

-O que é? –perguntou Kiba.

Dentro do embrulho havia um livro grosso de capa marrom e um envelope.

Sasuke olhou a escrita o envelope e empalideceu.

-O que foi? –perguntou Naruto

Ele mostou ao amigo ao envelope, que dizia: _Sasuke_

-É a letra do meu irmão.

-Tem certeza? –perguntou Sakura

Sasuke concordou.

Ele abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

"_Querido irmãozinho,_

_Se você está lendo isso é porque eu morri e você está de volta na vila, de volta em casa._

_Estou muito orgulhoso de você._

_Sei que você vai reerguer nosso clã da maneira certa desta vez. Não melhor pensando que a vila, mas sendo parte dela._

_Não quero que sinta ódio da vila ou pena de mim pelo massacre do nosso clã._

_Sinto muito mesmo por tudo que te fiz passar, mas tudo que eu fiz foi para que você pudesse crescer, viver sua vida e ser feliz._

_Mesmo que você venha a me odiar._

_Este é meu trabalho como irmão mais velho._

_Eu te amo, meu querido irmão mais novo._

_Por isso, deixo para você este livro sobre a única coisa que amei na vida além de você e a vila, meu mais profundo segredo e amor._

_É sua escolha ler ou não._

_Mas se ler, lembre-se, você tem que ler até o fim._

_Onde quer que esteja, sei que eu e nossos pais estaremos cuidando de você._

_Eu te amo._

_Itachi Uchiha"_

Sasuke entregou a carta para Naruto ler e abriu o livro na primeira página, vendo uma frase escrita na caligrafia de seu irmão no meio da página: _"E foi assim que aconteceu"_

Ele fechou o livro.

-Você vai ler? –perguntou Sakura

Sasuke olhou para o livro

-Eu não sei.

-Ta-ta-talvez devêssemos parar por hoje –sugeriu Hinata

-Isso! –disse Naruto animado agarrando o braço de Hinata- Ei, ei!Vamos almoçar no Ichiraku!

Hinata ficou vermelha e desmaiou.

-De novo não! Hinata! –gritou Naruto fazendo todos rirem.

Mais tarde, depois de almoçarem, Sasuke voltou ao apartamento que ele estava morando até reformar o complexo e se jogou na cama.

Tentou dormir, sem sucesso.

Olhou para o livro em sua mesa e suspirou.

A curiosidade estava sendo maior.

Pegou livro e voltou a deitar-se, abrindo nas palavras escritas pela caligrafia de seu irmão.

"_Muitos acham que o amor deve ser como em histórias, cheia de príncipes que salvam princesas de monstros e amor a primeira vista._

_Não foi amor a primeira vista e com certeza não foi fácil._

_Mas amar Hotaru foi com certeza foi a melhor coisa que já fiz na vida"_

_._

_._

.

**Continua...**


End file.
